


Cronus ==> Deny

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Tumblr Request Fics [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gills, M/M, Minor Kismesissitude, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Xeno, Xenobiology, earfins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>cronus-has-the-booty said:<br/>NSFW WRITING REQ: HI YES I NEED A PORNUSKRI THREESOME OR ELSE ILL DIE</p>
</blockquote><i>YES HELLO LOVELY C: I completed this ASAP and goddamn it’s on the same day as the ask I’m so happy</i><p> </p><p>You thank them, like you would if you'd just gotten <br/>off by yourself, and Porrim just hushes you softly and strokes your hair as you fall asleep by her side. </p><p>What a great dream. Even if it's not a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cronus ==> Deny

**Author's Note:**

> I  
> Am so proud of myself   
> Holy bitchtits
> 
> Hoping that this won't be a one time thing, answering the day I get an ask

This wasn't happening. Nu-uh. No way. Not in any hell or heaven or dream bubble. Porrim wasn't pushing her hands up your shirt and Kankri wasn't — albeit skeptically and hesitantly — fondling the gills on your ribs. They weren't touching you, rousing you up in ways you thought they only could in your fantasies. From their pictures, their images. 

It just wasn't happening. There was no way. 

Porrim's teeth weren't sinking into the crook of your neck, hair brushing at your neck gills, making you squirm. Kankri wasn't quietly directing you both backwards to the bed — not your platform, your goddamn bed — and you weren't being shuffled onto it between them. Your pants came off in the process, stuck on your shoes, around your ankles. 

You're not in Porrim's lap now, feeling her bulge push and press at your lower back beneath her dress. Kankri isn't looking down at your lap, at your frantic bulge and pulsating nook with this horribly scrutinizing expression, like he's analyzing a book theory, not your anatomy. His hands aren't meticulously running over the length of your bulge, commenting on how cool it is to the touch and you're not groaning at the contrasting heat that's radiating off of him. He's not rubbing every inch of your length from the slim tip to the ribbed middle to the thick base where his fingertips brush over the lips of your nook. 

And all the while he's not teasing you, Porrim's not sucking purple marks onto your neck and rubbing the tines of your ears, the edges of your gills, the peaked skin of your nipples. You're not gasping for air as they tease you, tease you right to the edge of all you can take. 

Kankri's fingers finally find your nook and press inside, wriggling against the clenching walls, and Porrim's teeth nip at your earfin, and _this isn't happening, it's not **it can't be**_. Your orgasm is the realest sensation you've ever felt though and there's bucket loads of thick violet material on Kankri's hand and on his sweater's sleeve from where your bulge twirled around him. It's dripping onto your stomach and thighs, and it's gross but it's goddamn _real_. 

"Shit..." you breathe out as they clean you up, and you try to protest, try to at least get Porrim off because even if this is a dream, even if this isn't real, you still wanna be a little courteous and you really want to feel her nook, Jesus Christ. She doesn't let you though, just says you look drained and exhausted and that you should rest. Meanwhile Kankri is quietly cursing you for staining his poor sweater and he's grumbling about how long he'll have to go without it so nobody sees. 

You thank them, like you would if you'd just gotten off by yourself, and Porrim just hushes you softly and strokes your hair as you fall asleep by her side. 

What a great dream. Even if it's not a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> And yet   
> Shitty story was produced 
> 
> If you'd like to request a fic or artwork, just go [here~](twii2ted-8333335.tumble.com)


End file.
